Syntisen kaunis mies
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Kaikki alkaa, kun Kureno on 16 ja Shigure 20. Yksi liian kuumentunut kanssakäyminen, ja kaikki alkaa muuttua. Osaako kumpikaan jättää sitä yhteen kertaan, ja vaikuttaako tapahtunut molempien elämään vielä vuosia myöhemminkin? Itsenäisten jatko-osien sarja
1. Syntisen kaunis mies

Title: Syntisen kaunis mies

Author: Violet Baudelaire

Fandom: Fruits Basket

Rating: K-15

Summary: Joskus lääke on sairautta pahempi.

A/N: Kureno on 16-vuotias, Shigure 20. En ole ihan varma oikeasta ikäerosta, mutta näin tällä kertaa.

Ovi on paperia ja jos siihen osuu vähänkään valoa, ihmisen hahmo erottuu läpi. Sama jos ovea ei olisikaan. Kureno on asettunut strategisesti kulmaukseen, jossa aivan hänen takanaan on seinä, eikä Shigure voi nähdä häntä, vaikka seinän läpi osoitettaisiin auringonvahvuisella valonheittimellä.

Shigure ei näe häntä, mutta _hän_ näkee kaiken, mitä huoneessa tapahtuu. Eli tällä hetkellä ei paljoakaan, sillä mies, jota hän tarkkailee, makaa ja nukkuu enemmän tai vähemmän levollisesti futonillaan keskellä huonetta.

Shiguren tuhkanmustat hiukset peittävät osan kasvoista ja liikkuvat levollisen hengityksen tahtiin. Osa hiuksista on levinnyt tyynylle ja musta luo voimakkaan kontrastin pehmeän valkoisen kanssa. Kureno antaa katseensa vaeltaa.

Peitto on omituisena käärönä jalkopäässä ja Shiguren kalpeat jalat ovat jättäneet matalia painaumia patjaan siinä, missä Shigure on niillä unissaan tassutellut. Miehen yukata on auennut ja paljastaa kalpean, virheettömän rinnan, joka kohoilee levollisesti. Shiguren käsi liikahtaa ja sukeltaa avonaisen yukatan sisälle, kulkeutuu hitaasti yhä alemmas Kurenon silmissä täydellistä vatsaa pitkin.

Kureno ei huomaa suunsa kuivuvan, antaa vain katseensa sitoa tuota kaikkea mahdollisimman paljon verkkokalvoille. Ei ainaista vihamielisyyttä ja ivaa, vaan aitoutta ja jotakin melkein haavoittuvaista. Ja lisäksi jotakin, mitä ei varmasti ole tarkoitettu kenenkään silmille.

Lattialla, puoliksi futonin päällä, lojuu kirja, joka kielii siitä, että Shigure on nukahtanut kesken työnteon tai lukemisen. Kurenon sormet kihelmöivät ja hän pakottaa ne puristumaan nyrkkiin.

Shigure ynähtää, kääntää kylkeä. Äkkiä Kurenon katseelle onkin tarjolla herkkä niska ja valahtaneen yukatan alta paistavat lapaluut. Kureno pakottautuu hengittämään yhä kevyemmin. Muutaman hengenvedon jälkeen tilanne näyttää rauhoittuneen ja Kureno uskaltaa päästää aavistuksen äänekkäämmän hengähdyksen.

Shiguren toinen silmä aukeaa ja kasvoille piirtyy raukea, jo valmiiksi vahingoniloinen hymy. Kureno näkee kuitenkin vain miehen niskan.

Shigure avaa suunsa, yrittää hillitä haluaan naurahtaa. "Kureno-kun, kyllähän sinun pitäisi tietää, että minä nukun koiranunta."

Lumous räsähtää rikki samalla tavalla kuin paperiovi, jonka takana Kureno hetki sitten vielä seisoi. Nyt ovi on rikkonaisena lattialla ja Kureno makaa sen päällä nöyryytyksestä punaisena.

Äkilliset, säikähtäneet liikkeet ja paperiovet eivät sovi yhteen.

"Miten huomasit minut?" Kureno kysyy katse tanssien huoneen seinillä, Shigureen hän ei vilkaisekaan. Shigure nauraa, eikä Kureno ole aivan varma, onko se aitoa huvittuneisuutta, vai sitä sadistista.

"Kumma, kun koko paikka ei syttynyt tuleen polttavasta tuijotuksestasi", Shigure kiusaa, tekee juuri sitä, mitä parhaiten osaa. Kureno on hiljaa ja kasvoja polttaa.

Shiguren käsi tarttuu nuoremman leukaan ja hän nostaa Kurenon kasvot lattianrajasta, tarkastelee niitä.

"Voi pientä, voi viatonta", Shigure kihertää, eikä anna otteensa livetä, vaikka Kureno yrittää vääntäytyä vapaaksi. Kurenon tekee mieli purra. Hänen tekee mieli käskeä Shigurea sulkemaan silmät, palaamaan takaisin nukkuvaksi, ei-ilkeäksi Shigureksi.

"Piditkö näytöksestä?"

"Turpa kiinni", Kurenon suusta livahtaa ja hän hätkähtää itsekin kielenkäyttöään. Hetkeä myöhemmin Shiguren ilme on muuttunut kovaksi ja jähmeäksi, ja Kurenon leukaan alkaa sattua.

"Mitä tuli sanottua?" Shiguren ääni on tumma ja vaarallinen, ja Kureno nielaisee. Hän inhoaa tätä. Alakynnessä joka asiassa, sillä Shigure on aivan oikeassa hänen viattomuudestaan.

Alkaa kaduttaa. Miksi piti hiipiä aamuvarhaisella paperioven taakse? Kamerakin unohtui, ja ajatus saa Kurenon kasvot jälleen helottamaan. Ehkä parempi, että unohtui.

"Sinulle pitää ilmeisesti opettaa kunnioitusta", Shiguren virne on julma ja se saa Kurenon sydämen hakkaamaan nopeammin. Shiguren yukata roikkuu edelleen huolimattomasti miehen päällä, eikä Shigurella näytä olevan aikomustakaan sitoa sitä paremmin kiinni.

Shiguren jokainen liike huokuu välinpitämättömyyttä, tietynlaista huolettomuutta, joka saa Kurenon tuntemaan itsensä kömpelöksi ja epävarmaksi. Mitä Shigure aikoo tehdä hänelle? Kureno melkein toivoo, että toinen menettäisi malttinsa, niin kuin on käynyt kerran ennenkin.

Pelon rinnalla vatsaan kiertyy toisenlainen tunne, vieraampi ja vaarallisempi. Shigure pakottaa hänet nousemaan lattialta, vaikka Kureno pysyisi mieluummin täsmälleen siinä paikassa. Jalat tärisevät.

"Minä kysyin, että piditkö näytöksestä. Itseään korkea-arvoisempien kysymyksiin on kunnioittavaa vastata", Shiguren silmissä pilkahtelee ja hän laskee vihdoin irti Kurenon leuasta. Sen sijaan Shiguren käsi hakeutuu nuoremman yöpuvun housujen taskuun.

Kureno nielaisee vaikeasti ja on aikeissa avata suunsa, kun Shigure laskee sormen hänen huulilleen.

"Eikä sitten valheita, Kureno-_kun_."

Kurenon aivoissa kohisee, jokainen järkevä ajatus tuntuu siirtyneen verenkiertoon. Hän nyökkää katse visusti lattiassa, ja ilmeisesti vastaus on oikea, sillä Shigure vetää hänet kevyesti itseensä kiinni.

"Niinkö tosiaan", vanhempi nauraa ja Kureno tuntee ihonsa nousevan kananlihalle, kun Shiguren hengitys kutittaa hänen kaulaansa. Hän ei valehdellut nyökätessään, sillä Shiguren katselemisessa on aina ollut hänelle jotain vastustamatonta. Eikä hän jaksaisi aina pelkästään katsella.

Shigure ottaa askeleen taaksepäin ja melkein huomaamattaan Kureno menee hänen mukanaan, sillä Shiguren käsi hänen takataskussaan on melko lailla lukinnut heidät kiinni toisiinsa. Kureno tuntee miellyttäviä väristyksiä, kun huomaa Shiguren toisen käden siirtyneen rennosti hänen harteilleen.

"Oppitunti numero kaksi", Shigure kumartuu kuiskaamaan Kurenon korvaan ja jatkaa peruuttamista. Kureno tuntee henkensä salpaantuvan, Shiguren läheisyys vaikuttaa häneen kuin huumausaine – vaikka ei Kureno ole sellaisia kokeillut.

"Niin, Shigure-_sensei_?" Kureno pakottautuu puhumaan, sillä viimeisetkin keskittymisen rippeet ovat vaarassa hävitä. Kureno keskittyy ajattelemaan kunnioitusta, vaikka se ei olekaan täysin vilpitöntä saati sitten puhdasta. Ivan hän on kitkenyt äänestään mahdollisimman kuulumattomaksi.

Kurenoa harmittaa, että Shigurella on hänen ruumiinsa täysi kunnioitus. Sitä ei voi olla huomaamatta tavasta, jolla hän tuntee reagoivansa, kun Shiguren käsi hänen taskussaan liikahtaa. Tahallaan tai tahattomasti, siitä Kureno ei voi olla varma.

Pyjamahousujen kangas on ohutta, mutta tuntuu kuitenkin liian paksulta.

Shigure vetää hänet mukanaan futonille ja istuu reunalle. Kureno on polvillaan Shiguren edessä, kunnes toinen nojautuu taaksepäin, puoliksi makaavaan asentoon. Kureno vedetään mukana, kunnes hän melkein makaa Shiguren päällä.

"Hyvästä käytöksestä voi seurata palkinto", Shiguren ääni on silkkisen pehmeä ja hän kuljettaa toista kättään Kurenon niskan kaarta pitkin tämän takaraivolle. Kureno värisee, kun sormet kietoutuvat hänen lyhyiden hiustensa ympärille. Hän ei uskalla sanoa mitään, eikä totta puhuen edes halua.

Se saattaisi olla epäkunnioittavaa.

_Ja paskat._

Shigure hymähtää huvittuneesti. "Minä, jos kuka, tiedän kaiken palkinnoista, koira kun olen."

Sitten hän suutelee Kurenoa. Suudelma on vitkallinen ja kiusaava, ensin huulet hädin tuskin koskettavat toisiaan. Shigure ottaa Kurenon alahuulen hampaidensa väliin ja virnistää ilkikurisesti.

Kurenon tekisi mieli unohtaa kaikki se soopa kunnioituksesta ja painaa Shigure patjaan, suudella omahyväiseltä mieheltä järki jonnekin kauas. Ainoa, mikä estää häntä toteuttamasta aikomustaan, on Shiguren käsi, joka on puristunut tiukasti hänen hiuksiinsa.

Shigurella on kontrolli.

Kureno saa huomata tämän, kun Shiguren tukistusote manipuloi hänen päänsä liikkeitä, ja auttaa Shiguren kielen hänen suuhunsa. Eikä Kureno missään nimessä valita. Hänen suunsa aukeaa ilman pienintäkään suostuttelua, ja Shigure hallitsee.

Shiguren polvi päätyy Kurenon jalkojen väliin ja nuoremman suusta karkaa huokauksen jälkijunassa sylkiraita leualle. Välillä Shigurenkin on pakko hengittää.

Kurenon lantio työntyy vaistonvaraisesti Shiguren jalkaa vasten.

Shiguren käsi on edelleen nuoremman takataskussa ja hän painaa Kurenoa alaspäin, kynnet ovat melkein pureutuneet lihaan.

Kureno tuntee toisen vastaavan liikkeeseensä, hän tuntee, miten Shigure on aivan yhtä lailla mukana kuin hänkin. Kunnioitus on unohtunut ja he huohottavat samaa, kuumaa ilmaa.

Shiguren ote hänen hiuksistaan on muuttanut muotoaan, nyt toinen painaa hänen päätään alaspäin ja Kureno tottelee kernaasti, hänen kielensä on vanhemman suussa ajatusta nopeammin. Kuuma kosteus saa hänet puskemaan lantionsa jälleen Shigurea vasten, ja Shigure tulee häntä vastaan saaden molempien tahdin kiihtymään.

Shiguren käsi livahtaa kärsimättömästi heidän väliinsä, ja vihdoin ihot pääsevät kunnolla kosketuksiin toistensa kanssa. Kureno puristaa silmänsä kiinni ja yrittää pitää mahdollisimman vähän ääntä. Epäonnistuminen on täysivaltainen viimeistään siinä vaiheessa, kun hän tuntee Shiguren värähtelevän allaan.

Kureno tuntee oman huippunsa lähestyvän ja pian hänen näkökenttänsä suljettujen luomien takana räiskähtää kirkkaanvalkoiseksi.

Kureno herää omituiseen, kevyeen tunteeseen ja säpsähtää heti istuma-asentoon. Ei kai aikaa ole voinut kulua vielä kovin paljoa? Jos hän jää Shiguren huoneesta kiinni Akitolle tai jollekulle muulle… Kureno vilkaisee itseään ja punastuu raivokkaasti. Jos hän jää kiinni tämän näköisenä…

Hän kääntelee päätään varuillaan ja huomaa Shiguren, joka on juuri hipsimässä poispäin. Epämääräinen älähdys karkaa Kurenon suusta, ennen kuin hän ennättää estää itseään.

_Mitä oikein kuvittelit?_ Kureno pilkkaa itseään, muttei voi estää ikävää tunnetta, joka tuntuu jäystävän hänen sisuksiaan. Totta kai Shigure jättäisi hänet tänne selviytymään _yksin_ heidän _yhteisestä_ sotkustaan.

"Kolmas opetus:", Shigure kääntyy katsomaan häntä ovelta. Kurenoa hämmästyttää, ettei hän kuule toisen äänessä lainkaan ivaa.

"Joskus lääke on sairautta pahempi."

Shiguren yukata valahtaa hitaasti lattialle. "Tuletko seurakseni kylpyyn?"

Kurenon jalat pettäisivät helpotuksesta, jos hän nyt ylipäätään pystyisi seisomaan. "Yliannostus kuulostaa loistavalta", epävarma hymy häivähtää punehtuneilla kasvoilla ja Shigure nauraa.

"Niin kauan, kun et pudota saippuaa."


	2. Kylpyhuone on yhä sekaisin

**Disclaimer: Takaya omistaa, minä vaan pistän parituskuviot uusiksi ^w^**

**Edellisen osan (syntisen kaunis mies) tapahtumista on kulunut about 8 vuotta ja Kurenoa janottaa vanha suola.**

_Tahdon tietää  
Totuuden, jos tämä on mitä tunnet  
Sano se minulle  
Jos tämä koskaan oli aitoa_

**Kylpyhuone on yhä sekaisin**

Hiljainen, kohtelias koputus oveen, Kureno jää odottamaan vastausta. Päällisin puolin hän on täysin tyyni, jalat eivät liikehdi hermostuneesti, kädet eivät tärise. Kasvoilla väikkyy välinpitämätön tyyneys.

Ajat ovat muuttumassa, Jumala ei ole enää kauaa Jumala, ja suuri osa eläimistä ei ole enää orjia. Kureno ei enää aikoihin ole ollut Akiton orja, ei ainakaan periaatteessa. Hän antaa ajatustensa harhailla odottaessaan oven avautumista. _Vieläkö Shigure on Akiton lieassa? Vieläkö eräs toinen salaisuus syö heitä molempia?_

"Kureno-san, mikä yllätys! Hyvää iltapäivää", ilahtunut huudahdus herättää Kurenon ajatuksistaan ja hän hymyilee lempeästi oven avanneelle Toorulle.

"Iltapäivää, Honda-san. Onko Shigure-sensei mahdollisesti kotona?" Kurenon sydän jättää lyönnin puolikkaaksi, kun hän lausuu serkkunsa nimen. Hetken ovella vallitsee kiusaantunut hiljaisuus.

"Shigure-san on juuri kylvyssä", Tooru liikehtii vaivaantuneesti ja Kureno rentoutuu hetkellisen jännittyneisyyden jälkeen.

"Minulla ei ole kiirettä, voin aivan hyvin odottaa", Kureno yrittää olla kuulostamatta liian innokkaalta, mutta silti Toorun katse on hänen makuunsa aavistuksen liian utelias.

"Suvun työasioita", Kureno selittää olkaansa kohauttaen. Tooru punastuu ja kumartaa syvään.

"Eiväthän ne minulle kuulu, anteeksi kovasti, jos tunkeilin."

"Ethän sinä edes kysynyt – " Kureno aloittaa naurahtaen, mutta hänen lauseensa katkeaa Toorun kauhistuneeseen kiljahdukseen.

"Voi kauheaa! Unohdin aivan, että minulla on ruoka liedellä!" Tooru iskee kädet kasvoilleen ja Kureno yrittää suuresti olla huvittumatta tytön dramaattisesta käytöksestä.

"Mene sinä Honda-san vain kaikessa rauhassa keittiöön, minä voin mennä vaikka Shiguren työhuoneeseen odottamaan häntä", Kureno sanoo rauhoittelevasti ja Tooru katoaa keittiön suuntaan kumarrettuaan syvään vielä pari kertaa.

"Jääkää toki päivälliselle!" Toorun ehdotus kantautuu keittiön suunnalta, kun Kureno on jo matkalla portaita ylöspäin.

Miksi ei, Kureno ajattelee ja hänen suupieliinsä hiipii pieni ilkikurinen hymy. Ensimmäistä ja viimeistä kertaa Kureno myöntää itselleen, että ehkä hänessäkin asuu pikkuhippunen taipumusta kierouteen. Senkin Shigure on kyllä kylvänyt.

Satunnainen loiskina johdattaa Kurenoa oikeaan suuntaan, nimittäin yläkerran ainoaan kylpyhuoneeseen. Shiguren työhuone sijaitsee aivan toisessa suunnassa, ja kyllä Kureno sen tietää.

Kureno tietää, ettei hänen pitäisi, mutta nyt kun kaikki on raukeamassa, on hänestä aika myös selvittää kirouksen lisäksi jotain muuta. Shigure on vältellyt häntä, se on selvää jos mikä. Kurenon on kuitenkin saatava tietää, hänen on saatava varmistus epäilyksilleen, jotta hän voisi jatkaa eteenpäin.

_Vieläkö Shigure on hänen silmissään samanlainen kuin silloin joskus? _

Kureno nielaisee ja pysähtyy kylpyhuoneen oven taakse, epäröi hengenvedon verran ennen kuin astuu hiljaa sisään.

Jäämerensininen hallitsee kylpyhuoneen värimaailmaa, mutta nyt lämmin höyry tuntuu kietovan kaiken sisäänsä niin, että Kureno näkee tuskin mitään. Hiljaisen solinan lisäksi kuuluu ääni, jonka Kureno olettaa aiheutuvan kirjan sivujen kääntelystä.

Shigure siis lukee kylvyssä. Kureno yrittää olla hymyilemättä.

Höyry tuntuu hiljalleen hälvenevän ja huone alkaa hahmottua selkeämmin. Utuisesta tummasta läiskästä tulee Shiguren takaraivo ja epämääräisestä suorakaiteesta kylpyamme.

Hengitys takertuu Kurenon kurkkuun ja Shiguren täytyy olla todella syvällä kirjansa maailmassa, koska tämä ei vieläkään huomaa ylimääräistä läsnäolijaa kylpyhuoneessaan.

Kureno liikkuu harkiten, hiljaa kuin henkäys. Hänellä ei ole varaa tehdä virheitä, sillä hän tietää, että tämä saattaa olla ainoa tilaisuus ottaa asioista selvää. Viimeinen henkäys euforista savua, jos asian haluaa ilmaista mahdollisimman totuudenmukaisesti.

Shiguren kanssa ei ole mitään järkeä edes yrittää käydä vakavaa, asiallista keskustelua, sen Kureno on oppinut jo varhain. Siksi teot saavat nyt puhua sanojen puolesta. Niin on muutenkin helpompaa.

Kurenon sukat ovat jo kastuneet, ja siksi on luontevaa aloittaa niistä. Sukkien päädyttyä siististi päällekkäin lattialle, siirtyvät vapisevat sormet aukaisemaan kauluspaidan nappeja yksitellen.

Kureno ei ole ollenkaan varma siitä, onko tämä kaikki lainkaan viisasta, mutta jatkaa hitaasti riisuutumista siitä huolimatta. Kylpyhuoneen kostea ilma menee syvälle ihon sisään ja saa hiuksetkin liimautumaan otsalle.

"Hei, Shigure-niisan", Kureno sanoo matalasti tassuteltuaan aivan ammeen taakse. Yllään hänellä on enää avonainen kauluspaita ja aukinaiset housut, joiden lahkeet litisevät läpimärkinä.

Kureno joutuu pettymään, sillä Shigure ei hätkähdä hänen ääntään, ei edes katso häneen.

"Kureno-kun. Mikä suo minulle tämän kunnian?" Shigure kääntää sivua.

Hiljaisuus on pitkä.

"Se, mistä emme koskaan puhu", Kureno kuulee äänensä käheytyvän sana sanalta, ja se on uskomattoman turhauttavaa. Joko hän on onnistunut puhumaan liikaa?

"Mikä siis?" Shiguren ääni tihkuu hymyä, mikä jostain syystä saa jotakin Kurenon vatsanpohjalla kiristymään. Kureno on juuri aikeissa painaa huulensa Shiguren niskaan, kun toinen kiepsahtaa ympäri.

Avuttomat ruskeat silmät kohtaavat kyyniset harmaat.

"Sinun ei pitäisi olla täällä", Shiguren ilme on lukematon, mutta silmissä välkähtää jotakin, minkä Kureno tunnistaa. Ainakin luulee tunnistavansa. Hän tietää, että Shigure on oikeassa, mutta toisen silmät sanovat aivan muuta kuin suu.

Kureno on juuri aikeissa huomauttaa tästä ristiriidasta, kun Shigure nousee ammeesta ja painaa nuoremman vasten seinää. Kirja putoaa lattialle ja sivut kastuvat.

"Sinun ei todellakaan pitäisi olla täällä, Kureno."

Shiguren ääni on vaarallinen, mutta Kurenon on vaikeaa keskittyä toisen sanoihin, kun Shiguren alaston vartalo painuu tukalasti häntä vasten, lukitsee seinään.

"Tiedän", Kureno saa sanottua vaikeasti. Hän ei voi mitään kiihtyvälle hengitykselleen, eikä sille, miten reagoi Shiguren läheisyyteen.

Shiguren ihoa verhoava kosteus imeytyy Kurenon jäljellä oleviin vaatteisiin, jotka liimautuvat kiinni, muuttuvat raskaammiksi ja raskaammiksi.

Huoneen ilma tuntuu muuttuvan vaikeaksi hengittää, happi vähenee, kun kosteus ja jännite tekevät ilmasta yhä paksumpaa. Yksikin väärä liike, Kureno tietää, että tästä voi vielä tulla rumaa. Niinpä hän ei sano mitään, koittaa vain jatkaa hengittämistä.

"Miksi sinä sitten olet täällä", Shiguren kostea kuiskaus herättää Kurenon transsistaan ja toisen sanat hämmentävät häntä perin pohjin. Tai eivät sanat, vaan tapa, jolla ne lausutaan.

Shigure kuulostaa siltä kuin häntä kuristettaisiin.

Kureno antaa muistojensa lentää siihen päivään vuosia sitten, ja vertaa Shiguren silloista ääntä nykyiseen. Kiusaavasta leikkisyydestä ei ole tietoakaan, Shigure kuulostaa enemmän siltä, että _häntä_ kiusataan, ja vielä poikkeuksellisen julmasti.

Kureno ei halua näyttää heikkouttaan, hän ei halua vastata totuudenmukaisesti. Hän haluaa vain mielenrauhansa takaisin. Hän haluaa vain tietää totuuden, _Shiguren_ totuuden.

Ja kaikesta tästä huolimatta – tai johtuen – Kureno kuulee sanovansa:

"Haluan vain mielenrauhani takaisin."

"_Lähde sitten kauas täältä, äläkä enää koskaan tule takaisin." _Ne sanat Kureno luulee pian kuulevansa ja odottaa tuomiota silmät kiinni kuin lyöntiä kasvoihin.

Sen sijaan alkaa kuulua heikkoa naurua, ja Shiguren käsi poistuu puristamasta Kurenon olkapäätä. Kureno raottaa silmiään ja näkee Shiguren, joka nauraa hänen edessään, Shiguren, jonka toinen käsi peittää puolet kasvoista.

"Sinun mielenrauhasi?" Shigure nauraa lisää ja Kureno yrittää kaikella tahdonvoimallaan pitää katseensa toisen kasvoissa. Shiguren nauru ei ole sitä iloista, vaan kaikkein kyynisintä laatua.

"Karhua vain omaasi takaisin, mutta mitään et tule saamaan. Minulla ei ole edes omaani", Shigure peittää molemmat silmänsä nauraen edelleen.

Kureno sävähtää. Aina niin vahva ja nokkela Shigure näyttää nyt siinä hänen edessään kaikessa alastomuudessaan ainoastaan haavoittuvaiselta ja – Kureno kieltäytyy ajattelemasta enempää, sillä toisen miehen lähempi tarkastelu saattaisi johtaa harkitsemattomiin tekoihin.

Kureno ojentaa kätensä epävarmana Shigurea kohti, hän ei ole itsekään aivan varma aikomuksistaan. Kenties hän aikoo tarttua olkapäähän, lohduttaa? Vetää halaukseen, kuiskia merkityksettömiä sanoja Shiguren korvaan?

Kureno on juuri kallistumassa jälkimmäiseen vaihtoehtoon, kun Shiguren käsi vangitsee hänen ojentuneen ranteensa. Kurenon käsi rusahtaa voimalla seinään ja Shigure vangitsee nuoremman koko olemuksen omallaan, huulista nivusiin.

Vaikka Kureno ei juuri sillä hetkellä kykene vetämään happea keuhkoihinsa, hänestä tuntuu, että ensimmäistä kertaa vuosiin hän todella hengittää.

Shiguren huulet ovat kuumat ja kosteat ja Kureno maistaa suudelmassa epätoivon ja kaipauksen, vaikka ne saattavat olla myös hänestä itsestään lähtöisin. Niin kuin todennäköisesti ovatkin.

Hän on kuitenkin saanut vastauksen kysymykseensä.

_Minä tiesin._ Ne sanat ovat aivan Kurenon huulilla suudelman tauotessa, mutta hän nielee ne. Niiden lausuminen ääneen sisältää liian suuren riskin.

Shigure näyttää saaneen taas itseään niskasta kiinni ja hymyilee sitä ilkikurista hymyä, joka saa Kurenon sydämen yhä vielä hakkaamaan samalla tavalla kuin kerran vuosia sitten.

Shigure palaa ammeeseen, eikä Kureno anna tilaisuutta käskeä itseään poistumaan, vaan seuraa Shigurea, vaatteet edelleen päällään.

"Oletko ihan varma, että oli hyvä ajatus tulla tänne, Kureno-kun?" Shigure taiteilee puremajälkien vanaa nuoremman kaulaa pitkin, ja Kureno yrittää parhaansa mukaan keksiä nokkelaa vastausta.

_Miten piski muka pärjää, jos kukaan ei käske?_ tulee ensimmäisenä hänen mieleensä.

"Saatko jotain sairasta tyydytystä siitä, että kuvittelet minut edelleen alaikäiseksi?" Kureno tyytyy sen sijaan henkäisemään. Hengitys vaikeutuu juuri väärällä hetkellä ja haastavaksi tarkoitettu sävy menee pieleen. Shigure nauraa aidosti.

"Siitä olen varma, että ihan pian saan jonkinlaista tyydytystä, tavalla tai toisella."

Kureno punastuu, sillä tietää Shiguren olevan auttamattoman oikeassa.


	3. Höyhenenkevyet kahleet

Kaikki tässä ketjussa esiintyvät ficit/chapterit/osat ovat itsenäisiä jatko-osia toisilleen, eikä edellistä periaatteessa ole pakko lukea tajutakseen kutakin osaa. Joistain saa kuitenkin väistämättä enemmän irti ja niitä pääsee tulkitsemaan lähemmin, jos on lukenut kaikki edelliset.

Tästä pidän ehkä "sarjassa" tähän mennessä eniten.

**Höyhenenkevyet kahleet**

_Oli synkkä ja myrskyinen yö… _hetkinen. Onko mitään kliseisempää kuultu? Shigure ravistelee päätään ja kumoaa viskin kurkkuunsa. Uusi kirja ei tahdo millään edetä ja siksi hän onkin lähtenyt työhuoneestaan oikean elämän pariin. Savuinen kapakka on toisella puolella kaupunkia, mutta tällaisissa tilanteissa on etunsa olla Sooma.

Vain pieni puhelinsoitto, ja Sooman henkilökohtainen taksi tulee kuin koira, jota on vihelletty luo. Ajatus samaan aikaan huvittaa, ja silti synkistää Shiguren mielialaa. Hän nostaa sormensa merkiksi siitä, että haluaa uuden juoman.

_Oho, jo seitsemäs sormi._

Shigure katsoo muistivihkoa sylissään. Hädin tuskin kymmenen sanaa. Ettei vain olisi uusi ennätys.

_Viski. Punaiset hiukset. Oudon jäntevät sormet ollakseen naisen. Väkivaltainen sihteerikkö._

Eikös Kureno asunut näillä kulmilla? Shigure ei osaa sanoa tuleeko ajatus jäntevistä sormista, vai yksinkertaisesti harhauttaakseen häntä. Siinä se kuitenkin on, ja omaksi hämmästyksekseen Shigure pitää siitä. Kirjoittamisesta ei kuitenkaan näytä tulevan mitään, joten hän päättää, että on korkea aika käydä tervehtimässä vanhaa tuttavaa.

Kello on puoli yksi, mutta Shigure ei suo neiti ajalle ajatustakaan, kun nousee tuolistaan, kumoaa viimeisen drinkkinsä ja suuntaa ovelle.

Sateenvarjo vilkuttaisi surullisesti hänen peräänsä, jos sateenvarjot osaisivat vilkuttaa.

Kerrostalon rappukäytävän ovi on jäänyt auki ja Shigure kiittää onneaan ennen kuin suuntaa hiukan hapuilevan katseensa asukastauluun. Seuraavana on vuorossa kirousten litania, Soomia asuu talossa neljä. Shigure nostaa neljä sormea muistisäännöksi, mutta jotenkin merkillisesti sormet näyttävät lisääntyvän joka kerta kun hän vilkaisee niitä rappusia kavutessaan.

Ensimmäisen oven takana on äkäinen vanhus ja Shigure liukenee paikalta, ennen kuin saa kukkamaljakosta – tohveli ei vielä sattunut, mutta Shiguren intuitio kertoi, että jukkapalmu olisi lentänyt seuraavaksi.

Seuraavassa kerroksessa hänet yritetään vokotella lukioikäisten bileisiin, mutta jokin omituinen voima saa Shiguren kieltäytymään, vaikka huone on pullollaan koulutyttöjä.

_Ehkä minä olen aikuistunut?_ Shigure ajattelee ja hekottaa itsekseen koko matkan kivutessaan kolmanteen kerrokseen pysähtyen välillä raapustamaan pari sanaa muistikirjaansa. Hän on juuri aikeissa koputtaa, kun tajuaa olleensa tavattoman typerä.

Entisenä kukkona – _lintuna_ – Kureno haluaa tietenkin asua niin korkealla kuin mahdollista. Shigure antaa kätensä pudota takaisin kyljelle, mikä on tarkemmin katsottuna hyvä asia, kolmoskerroksen Soomien ovikranssi näkyy nimittäin olevan kerälle kierretty kuollut orava.

Neljänteen kerrokseen kiivetessään Shigure hidastaa askeliaan sitä mukaa kun sydän tihentää lyöntejään. Kärsiikö hänen kuntonsa tosiaan muutamien rappusten kiipeämisestä näin kovasti?

Jollakin merkillisellä humalaisen logiikalla muistivihkoon ilmestyvät sanat:

_Harrasta enemmän __seksiä __porkkanoita._

Sitten Shigure on vihdoin perillä ja soittaa ovikelloa mahdollisimman pitkään ja ärsyttävästi. Hiuksista valuu vettä kasvoille ja Shigure pyyhkäisee mustia suortuvia ärsyyntyneenä pois silmiltään ennen kuin painaa sormensa pienelle punaiselle nappulalle, jota luulee ovikelloksi.

Pimeään käytävään syttyvät valot ja samaan aikaan aukeaa myös ovi hänen edessään.

Kureno näyttää väsyneeltä ja hämmentyneeltä, ja miehen punaruskea tukka on hiukan kasvanut, mutta muuten kukko on täsmälleen samannäköinen kuin Shigure muistaa muutaman vuoden takaa.

Hetken käytävässä vallitsee saumaton hiljaisuus. Kureno aukoo suutaan kuin kala vailla veden ja hapen yhdistelmää ja Shigure vain katsoo toista melkein unohtaneena, mikä hänen asiansa oli. Oliko hänellä asiaa?

"Terve, Kureno-kun. Mitä kuuluu, kuomaseni? Siitä on aikaa", Shigure avaa suunsa ensimmäisenä ja tuntee jostain käsittämättömästä syystä hienoista ylpeyttä käyttämiensä alkusointujen määrästä.

Kureno näyttää edelleen leikkivän kultakalaa.

"S-Shigure?" Kurenon ääni tulvii epäuskoa, kun mies vihdoin saa suunsa auki – ja sanoja aikaiseksi. Yhden sanan, jos tarkkoja ollaan.

Shigurea tilanne huvittaa suuresti.

"Kureno-kun, älä nyt ole epäkohtelias, etkö aio pyytää sisään?" Shigure virnistää ja vilkuilee asuntoon Kurenon olan yli. Sanat saavat Kurenon punastumaan hienoisesti, mutta jälleen pimenneessä käytävässä sitä tuskin huomaa.

Shiguren sanat ovat tökänneet jotakin, herättäneet syvälle haudatun muiston Kurenon mielessä.

Kureno astuu aavistuksen epäröiden sivuun ja päästää Shiguren sisään asuntoon. Hän tietää ajatuksen olevan huono, muttei jostain syystä edes harkitse oven sulkemista toisen nenän edestä. Onhan kaikesta kulunut jo vuosia.

"Arisa on työmatkalla", Kureno sanoo ihan vain jotain sanoakseen, kun Shigure riisuu takkiaan. Tilanne muistuttaa kaksintaistelua, jossa nappi on aukojaa vahvemmilla.

"Shigure-san, oletko sattumoisin humalassa?"

Shigure tuhahtaa ja alkoholin leyhähdys muuttaa Kurenon jo esittämän kysymyksen retoriseksi. Vastaus on tarpeeton, ja tuskin Shigure muutenkaan vastaisi rehellisesti.

'Otin vain yhden'. Ja katin kontit.

Shigure saa vihdoin kaikki napit auki ja ripustaa takkinsa henkarin sijasta ihan vain naulakkoon.

"'Shigure-san'. Mistä moinen muodollisuus? Tässähän ihan loukkaantuu", Shigure havaitsee oikeasti olevansa hiukan loukkaantunut ja se tulee hänelle itselleenkin yllätyksenä. Mihin on kadonnut "Shigure-niisan"?

Kureno ei kiinnitä mitään huomiota Shiguren sanomisiin, mittailee vain miestä katseellaan päästä varpaisiin.

"Haiset märältä koiralta, eikö sinulla ollut sateenvarjoa?" jossain kaiken sen sarkasmin alla Kurenon holhoava puoli miettii jo seuraavaa liikettä, Shigurelle kuivia vaatteita ja petiä sohvalle.

"Äh, tuommoiseen pikkutihkuun? Pihkurat sateenvarjosta."

Kureno yrittää olla hymyilemättä huvittavan ilmaisun kuullessaan ja kääntääkin katseensa ikkunasta ulos. Vettä tulee ämpärikaupalla, tulvimalla, kuin Esterin – Shiguren täytyy olla todella humalassa, jos hän ei tosiaan ole huomannut sitä. Toisaalta se ei hämmästytä Kurenoa tippaakaan.

"Mennään keittiöön", Kureno viittaa Shigurea seuraamaan ja istuttaa tämän keittiössä lämpöpöydän ääreen. Shigure hakeutuu mahdollisimman lähelle kotatsua, ilmeisesti kylmyys on vihdoin saavuttanut juopuneen mielen ja ruumiin.

Kureno miettii hetken istuako vastapäätä vai viereen, ja päättää lopulta kaiken järjen vastaisesti mennä Shiguren viereen. Hän heittää miehelle huovan, jonka tämä kietoo ympärilleen oletettavasti kiitollisena.

Shiguren silmät tuikkivat ja Kurenon pitäisi tietää, miten vaarallinen tuo katse on, mutta hän on liian keskittynyt keittämään teetä huomatakseen. Kurenon niskaa kihelmöi, mutta hän pakottautuu jatkamaan puuhiaan kuin ei mitään.

Teen vihdoin ollessa valmista, Kureno terästää omaa juomaansa reippaasti. Tilanne on liian yllättävä, hän ei ole voinut mitenkään henkisesti valmistautua näkemään Shigurea siinä, niin lähellä ja kuitenkin niin kaukana muutaman vuoden totaalisen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.

Kureno on haudannut menneisyyden tapahtumat syvälle itseensä, sydämen lokeroon, jota ei kysyttäessä ole olemassakaan. Hän ei muistele niitä, ei edes halua muistaa, ja silti ne kaikki nyt kilpaa hyppivät pintaan tarkasteltaviksi, vaikka hän vannoo hukuttaneensa ne kaikki.

Ristiriidat sisintään raastaen Kureno työntää mukin Shiguren käsiin ja hörppää itse omastaan. Neste sytyttää lämmön Kurenon rintaan, vaikka kaikki on tuntunut kylmältä siitä lähtien, kun hän laski Shiguren ovesta sisään, elämäänsä jälleen kerran.

Shigure on hiljaa, siemailee teetään ajatusten alkaessa hiljalleen seljetä ja pyristellä juopuneesta sumusta esiin.

Vaikka oikea koiran henki on poistunut hänestä kauan sitten, on Shigurella edelleen joitakin ominaisuuksia jäljellä. Hänen hajuaistinsa on edelleen tarkempi kuin useimmilla, mutta arvokkainta on se, että hän pystyy haistamaan, _vaistoamaan_, myös voimakkaita tunteita.

Kureno näyttää rauhalliselta, mutta Shiguren silmät huomaavat sellaista, jota moni muu ei huomaisi. Kurenon kaulassa erottuu suoni, joka viestii siitä, että toinen on oikeasti jännittynyt kuin kireimmälle viritetty jousi. Ruskeissa silmissä on rauhallisen pinnan alla vauhko katse ja adrenaliinin tuoksu huokuu miehestä aaltoina.

Shigure laskee kätensä pehmeästi Kurenon ranteelle, kun tämä laittaa tyhjän kuppinsa pöydälle. Kureno kääntää katseensa häneen ja silmien näennäisen tyyni pinta rikkoutuu paljastaen Kurenon ajatuksia hallitsevan sekasorron.

Adrenaliinin herkullinen tuoksu nostattaa Shiguren päähän kiehtovia ajatuksia ja hänen kätensä liikkuu kuin itsestään, hakeutuu Kurenon ranteelta tämän kuumalle poskelle. Sormiensa viivähtäessä kaulalla Shigure tuntee Kurenon raivokkaan nopean pulssin. On suoranainen ihme, ettei veri jyskytä tietään suonista läpi.

Kurenon käsi tarraa melkein väkivaltaisesti Shiguren ranteeseen ja pysäyttää toisen liikkeen.

"Minä rakastan Arisaa", Kurenon ääni on heikko ja sanat saavat Shiguren virnistämään ilottomasti. Samat sanat, jotka jokainen sankari tai sankaritar sanoo kirjassa ennen kuin pettää rakkaimpansa.

"Minä tiedän", hän kuiskaa painaen poskensa Kurenon tulikuumaa poskea vasten. Shigure maistaa adrenaliinia kielellään Kurenon suupielestä ja huomaa juopuvansa, taas.

Kureno huoahtaa, vaikka yrittää kaikin voimin olla reagoimatta. Puree kieltään, kamppailee kaikkia niitä muistoja vastaan. Kureno tietää, että Shigurella on tässä pelissä kaikki valttikortit.

"Alistaako hän sinua niin kuin minä alistan?" Shiguren kuiskaukset ovat myrkkyä ja Kureno tuntee hampaat korvanlehdellään. Hänen silmänsä painuvat kiinni, Shiguren kuiskaukset jatkuvat, puremat siirtyvät kaulalle ja solisluille.

"Pudotatko sinä saippuan hänelle?" Shigure repii Kurenon kauluspaidan ylimmät napit auki. Kureno hengittää vaikeasti, yrittää hillitä sormiaan, jotka kouristelevat aikeinaan tarttua Shiguren hiuksiin, pakottaa toinen suutelemaan.

"Vastaa minulle!" Shigure melkein paiskaa Kurenon pöydälle, kumpikaan ei suo ajatustakaan teemukeille, jotka särkyvät lattialle. Kureno nielaisee vaikeasti, Shiguren hehkuvat silmät polttavat.

Kureno haluaa vain, että Shigure suutelee häntä, saa unohtamaan kaiken, antaa hänen olla hetken joku muu, tai edes muutaman vuoden nuorempi.

"Suutele minua", Kurenon huulilta karkaavat sanat, jotka ovat koko ajan väijyneet odottamassa tilaisuuttaan.

"Niin arvelinkin", Shigure hymähtää ennen kuin kahlitsee Kurenon huulet omillaan, tunkeutuu jälleen olemuksellaan siihen paikkaan, josta Kureno on yrittänyt hänen muistoaan karkottaa.

Kureno yrittää inhota itseään, mutta Shiguren kieli tuntuu liian hyvältä - liian oikealta - hänen suunsa sisäpinnoilla ja joka sopukassa. Kurenon sormet ovat ilman lupaa tarranneet Shiguren niskahiuksiin, kietoutuneet kosteisiin suortuviin.

Kureno ei tiedä, miksi jaksaa yhä hämmästellä sitä kaikkea, joka yhteen laitettuna on Shigure. Höyhenenkevyitä suudelmia, jotka seuraavassa hetkessä melkein runtelevat, jättävät aristavia kohtia iholle. Polttavia katseita, jotka muuttuvat silmänräpäystä nopeammin pimeiksi tunneleiksi vailla ulospääsyä.

Pehmeitä, mutta kuitenkin auttamattoman maskuliinisia sormia, jotka säälimättä repivät vaatteita hänen päältään vain ollakseen hetkeä myöhemmin hienovaraisen aistikkaina hänen kasvoillaan ja huulillaan.

Kureno tietää olevansa loukussa. Hän ei voi kuin antautua ja tietää syvällä sisimmässään, ettei edes halua mitään muuta.

Niinpä hän antaa Shiguren upottaa kolme sormea suuhunsa ja vastarinta – jos sitä koskaan olikaan – on hävinnyt kokonaan kuin unikuva.

Vaatteet ovat ympäri keittiötä ja Kureno tuntee kotatsun lämmön ja hienoisen hurinan allaan, Shiguren voimakkaan olemuksen yllään, eikä vaihtaisi tätä hetkeä mihinkään maailmassa.

Shigure työntyy häneen pikaisen ja huolimattoman valmistelun jälkeen, mutta Kureno nauttii jopa siitä polttavasta kivunvihlaisusta, sillä se on jälleen yksi todiste siitä, että kaikki on todellista.

Tylpät kynnet pureutuvat Shiguren lapaluiden tienoille kuin kuolevainen yrittäisi riistää rakastamaltaan enkeliltä siivet selästä.

Shiguren liikkeet tosin ovat kaikkea muuta kuin enkelin. Kuumat henkäykset höyrystyvät näkymättöminä keittiön ilmaan hipaistuaan ensin Kurenon kaulaa tai kasvoja.

Shiguren silmät ovat kiinni, mutta Kureno ei halua sulkea omiaan, ei halua tai saata. Shiguren käsi kuitenkin livahtaa heidän väliinsä, tarttuu Kurenoon niin varmana ja hallitsevana, että silmien auki pitämisestä tulee mahdotonta.

Kureno luovuttaa, antaa tuntemusten puhua aisteista johtavimpana. Lopulta mielihyvä selättää myös aivojen epätoivoisen tarpeen pysyä hereillä ja Kurenon tajunta vaipuu autuaaseen pimeyteen.

Sormet pysyvät epätoivoisessa koukussa vielä tajunnan sammumisen jälkeenkin, kun Shigure hellästi irrottaa niiden otteen.

Seuraavana aamuna ainoat näkyvät merkit Shiguren käynnistä ovat halkeama kotatsun pinnassa ja Shiguren muistivihosta repäisty pala, jossa on kolme sanaa:

_Suku korvaa pöydän._

Kureno nauraa, kunnes kurkkuun sattuu ja sen tukkii valtava lohkare. Vasta sitten on kivuliaiden kyynelten vuoro nousta paikasta, jonne Kureno luuli jo vuosia sitten pysyvästi kahlinneensa ne.


End file.
